Wyprzedaże są zawsze w modzie!
Totalna Porażka w Rytmie Kasy '''- Odcinek 9 '''Tori: Nie, nie i nie! Wściekła biegała po pokoju z komórką w dłoni. Tori: 'Nie obijam się przecież! ''Dobiegł donośny ryk z niej, coś o marnowaniu funduszy. 'Tori: '''Emm.. co przecież nie sądziliście, że jestem... ''Znowu rykło w słuchawce. '''Tori: Dobra, dobra... Powiedziała majac już dość kłótni. Tori: Zajmę się nimi. Westchnęła i schowała komórkę. Tori: 'Ale co tam moje problemy! Lepsze akcje są na planie! Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce w Rytmie Kasy! Jak stwierdziłam muszę wziąć sobie kolejny urlop bo byłam zmęczona poprzednią nocą z Drakiem. On był na tyle kochany, że przejął moje obowiązki i oddałam mu ten jeden raz poprowadzić odcinek. Choć kto wie? Przerwa między aukcjami ''Jonathan cieszył się niezmiernie ,że doszedł do połowy oraz do rozdzielenia. Oczywiście był o tym przekonany od pierwszego odcinka w tym programie ,ale tak tego nikomu nie pokazywał. Zastanowił się co teraz by tu porobić ,więc poszedł coś przegryźć. Wziął nałożył sobie ze stołu szwedzkiego jakiegoś kurczaka curry w mleczku kokosowym i usiadł przy barku ,na stołku. Zaczął jeść danie. 'Jonathan: '''No ,nawet smaczne! :D Nie tak sobre oczywiście jak moje warzywa na parze ,ale ujdzie ;u ''Niezwykle skromny Jonathan po zjedzeniu posiłku odnósł talerz gdzieś tam i usiadł na kanapie. Przyglądał się miejscu w którym się znajdował. Miał nadzieję na to ,że kiedyś sam będzie mógł mieć taki budynek i to tylko dla siebie. No i może dla wybranki jego serca. 'Jonathan: '''Ale tu pięknie.. ''Trochę się rozmażył, po czym jego wzrok powędrował na Misty ,która robiła coś tam gdzieś niedaleko. Był szczęśliwy ,że dziewczyna również doszła do rozłączenia. 'Jonathan(PZ): '''Co myślę o naszej ósemce.. Ce'Brie nie ma chyba za wielu przyjaciół.. jest raczej osobą nie miłą. Isaac jakby wpatrzony w nią.. właśnie muszę z nim porozmawiać koniecznie! Przecież mamy ten sojusz no nie? ;u No ,ale wracając do moich przemyśleń na temat innych. Misty jest bardzo silna .. no już o niej w sumie ,więcej nie powiem.. xD Ale wiadomo jak ja ją spostrzegam ^ ^ Allie jest miła.. może i ona nadawałaby się na sojusznika?! No jest jeszcze Matt, Tom ,który jest dziwny i Temple to ta od lwów ,ale jej nie znam.. i raczej średnio chcę ,bo wygląda na osobę ,która nie byłaby dobrą sojuszniczką.. no ,a Abi-J'Shiristina opuściła program ,nie znałem jej zbyt.. właściwie wcale! No wiem tyle ,że miała jakąś chorobę.. szkoda mi jej ,ale cóż poradzę? ;D Wiem ,że się powtarzam ,ale w wypadku gdy.,. Ludzie jestem w ósemce!:D ''Jonathan zachwycał się wszystkim dookoła ,a na jego głowę usiadł jakiś ptak. Jonathan strzępnął go z włosów ,ale ten znów wrócił. Kolejna próbwa zaskutkowała. Jonathan miał nadzieję ,że z kimś jeszcze pogada ,i że zawrze jakiś trwały sojusz. Od tyłu podeszła go Allie zapłakana. '''Allie: John! Jak to się mogło stać, że moja BFF, a twoja przyszła żona odpadła! Ja nie ogarniam, jak to się stało! :( Jonathan obrócił się i ujrzał Allie ,dopiero teraz dotarło do niego co usłyszał. Jonathan: 'Ooo Allie! Fajnie ,że cię widzę.. chyba. Strasznie mi przykro :( No Abi nie zasługiwała na eliminację. Aaaa.. zaraz.. zaraz jakiego męża? :s ''Jonathan chwilę był zamyśleniu ,a następnie przypomniało mu się ,że to właśnie przez Allie odpadła jej najlepsza przyjaciółka ,prawie się zaśmiał ,ale ostatecznie powstrzymał i słucham dalej Allie ,dodatkowo czekając na odpowiedź. '''Jonathan(PZ): '''Haaahahahahah! Ona sama ją wyeliminowała hahahaha! xD Nie no przepraszam.. kurde nie powinem być taki wredny trochę.. przesadziłem xd ''Misty w tym czasie zastanawiała się nad swoim położeniem. '' '''Misty(PZ): Eliminacja jak eliminacja. Nie żal mi jej. Nareszcie połączenie, ale ja dalej nie mam godnych siebie sojuszników... Mreh, muszę kogoś poznać, bo może być ciężko. Misty patrzyła po uczestnikach. Właściwie nie wiedziała, kto byłby godny jakiegokolwiek zaufania. xD Allie spojrzała na Jonathana. Allie: Abi-J' mówiła, że będziecie razem i będziemy mieli podwójny ślub! Znaczy ja z Abi, a ty z Tomem. Yyy... czekaj... to ja miałam wyjść za Toma! No to ty z kimś innym! Ale teraz to chyba nie wypali, bo odpadła ;( Zaczęła płakać. Jonathan aż zdębiał przez słowa ,które usłyszał od Allie, Nie był pewien czy ona mówi prawdę ,czy też może jest zszokowana po eliminacji przyjaciółki i może nie wie co mówi. Bo ślub z Tomem.. Jonathan raczej tego nie planował. Jonathan: 'Hm.. co by tu.. spokojnie Allie.. na pewno jakoś się ułoży. ''Odruchowo przytulil Allie ,zrobił to straszliwie nieudolnie ,więc wyglądało to jakby ją dusił ,albo dotykał niewiadomo czego xD Nie wiedział co ma dalej zrobić. Jak pocieszyć jeszcze Allie. 'Jonathan: '''Spokojnie. Słuchaj teraz jesteśmy w ósemce! Abi byłaby z ciebie dumna gdybyś wygrała! :D Musisz się postarać i wygrać :) '''Jonathan(PZ): '''Tylko żeby sobie nie pomyślała ,żeby mnie pokonać w przyszłych zadaniach >.< ''Misty usiadła obok nich i udawała, że z nimi rozmawia. (please) '''Allie: Serio? Jest ze mnie dumna? <3 Allie (pokój zwierzeń): 'Kompletnie nie mam pojęcia, jak to się stało, że sama wyeliminowałam Christinkę ;(. Ja nawet nie pamiętam, żebym głosowała na nią! Ktoś mnie w to wrobił... a ja dowiem się kto. ''Allie zmrużyła oczy. Spojrzała na Jonathana chłodno i poszła cały czas go obserwując. Jonathan patrzył się na Allie jak na dziwaczkę ,zauważył ,że Misty się dosiadła. 'Jonathan: '''Heej! Znów.. :D przepraszam ,że nie odpowiedziałem ci wtedy na pytanie.. ale ktoś nam przeszkodził >.< ,więc pozwól ,że wrócę do tego ^ ^ No drużyna była spoko.. trochę nas mało pod koniec było.. a teraz jest już rodzielenie :) ''Uśmiechnął się do Misty. 'Ce'Brie (pokój zwierzeń): '''O. M. G. <3 Doszłam do merge'a! Jestem normalnie the best, ludzie! Te wszystkie plebsiory sprzed merge'a co odpadły, no to okropnie żal! No, bo, heeeellloł, kto by się chciał umówić z kimś kto odpadł przez rozłączeniem? No, ja właśnie nie wiem, jakiś żul spod Tesco pewnie tylko! Co do tych co zostali.... Donatan, nie znam go wgl, ale wydaje się być miękki i cienki! A na takiego niektórzy zagłosują w finale! Więć, SPITALAJ gnojuwo! Yyy, kto dalej... Rudy Dziabąg! Haha, twoja przyjaciółeczka odpadła, i co teraz zrobisz?? Na dodatek przez ciebie, lol! Ty jesteś ułomna! Haha, już mnie nie wywalisz, cienka tępa idiotko ruda! Kto tam dalej... Nooo, tooo Świątynia! Ona jest nwm, nie gadam z nią w ogóle... Nie znam jej, nikt jej chyba nie pamięta! Nie dostanie żadnych głosów w finale, to niech się pindolnie, czy coś. Yyy, następny... Ziemniakplebskartofel Tom! Co on tutaj jeszcze robi!? Dlaczego on nie odpadł!? Kartofle ODPADAJĄ na początku, jak Ziemniakplebskartofel Garry! Ugh, nienawidzę go! Jeszcze wygra, bo jury będzie go żal i na niego zagłosują!! Lizak... Lizak to mój przydupas i widzę, że mnie lovcia i fanboyuje, więc mam go w garści Lol mi go, naprawdę, on nawet nie wie, że go nie potrzebuję, ale mam przynajmniej jego głos! Haha! A Matt... Ty pizdo idź cmokać następne jabłko! Nie kocham go już! Ten związek nie miał żadnego sensu, on NIGDY nie powiedział, że mnie kocha i nigdy mnie nawet nie pocałował, WTF, powaliło go chyba! To mu mogłam jeszcze wybaczyć, ale zrobił COŚ, czego mu nigdy nie wybaczę.... PODPISAŁ SIĘ POD NUMEREM JEDEN NA POPRZEDNIM ZADANIU!! Numer jeden jest mój! On nic o mnie nie wie! Chyba jeszcze ta agentka z Przygody Totalnej Porażki została, no... Nooooo... Yyyy... ''Ce'Brie siedziała szczęśliwa i czekała na objawienie. 'Ce'Brie: (pokój zwierzeń): '''Te wredne małpy i dranie zabrały mi mojego BFF, syna i fana, Ce'Brienatora! Tak się nie robi, no! ''Jonathan zauważył po dłuższym braku odpowiedzi ze strony Misty ,że po prostu zasnęła ,postanowił poszukać kogoś z kim mógłby na spokojnie porozmawiać o dzisiejszym dniu oraz o ogólnym stanie. Zauważył Ce'Brie ,ale jakoś nie kwapił się do rozmowy z nią ,jednak ta zauważyła go i niegrzecznie by było gdyby tak zignorować spojrzenie i pójść dalej ,postanowił ,że się z nią przywita i pójdzie poszuakć do rozmowy kogoś kogo przynajmniej polubił ,albo kto go nie wkurza. 'Jonathan(PZ): '''Najgorsze jest to ,że Ce'Brie jest taka .. tępa! Ja nie wiem jak ona się wyhowywała.. wilk na pewno roszarpał by ją za takie słownictwo! No ,ale dobra.. pójdę ,przywitam się i idę.. bo nie mam zamiaru się z nią cackać i wysłuchiwać jaki to jestem beznadziejny.. bo zapewne jeszcze nie zapomniała o tym co działo się w pierwszym odcinku.. no cóż. Szkoda ,że Misty zasnęła ,bo naprawdę miałem ochotę na rozmowę z nią ,ale będą inne okazje i cieszę się nadal ,że jestem w tej ósemce! Isaac z nim także muszę porozmawiać ,bo przecież heeeelloooo! Mamy sojusz.. a raczej się tak nie zachowujemy.. no prócz tego ,że ani razu na siebie nie zagłosowaliśmy.. chyba! Muszę się dowiedzieć czy w tym czasie kiedy nie rozmawialiśmy ,nie zawarł sojuszu z kimś innym na przykład Ce'Brie! No ona sobie go niedługo owinie wokół palca.. albo już to zrobiła.. będę musiał z niej jakoś wydobyć informacje.. a co jak ten Isaac już wygadał jej o naszym sojuszu.. w końcu z miłości człowiek może zwariować.. a co dopiero jak się zakocha taki 16 - latek .., to już w ogóle jakaś porażka.. nie żebym coś o tym wiedział! Ja bym nigdy się nie zakochał w takim programie.. noo przynajmniej nie teraz haha.. hehe ... he.. ''Jonathan mrugnął dwa razy oczyma po czym podszedł do Ce'Brie ,był trochę zmęczony po dniu ,ale na pewno znajdzie własnie siłę dla tej dziewczyny <3 Gdy podszedł spojrzał sie na nią. 'Jonathan: '''Hej Ce'Brie.. tak jeszcze nie zapomniałem twojego imienia! ''Zmierzał się już do wyjścia ,ale Ce'Brie od razu chciała dpowiedzieć Jonathan'owi ,więc ten wyczekiwał co ona powie. 'Ce'Brie: '''Ok, dobra, chcesz założyć sojusz?? ''Jonathan podniósł brwi z zaskoczenia pytaniem Ce'Brie. Nie był na to kompletnie przygotowany. Nie wiedział co ma powiedzieć. Musiał chwilę pomyśleć. 'Jonathan(PZ): '''Hhahaah! Wiedziałem ona go zdradza za plecami z każdą lepszą osobą i zakłada sojusze jakieś potajemne! No dobra jeszcze nie mam pewności.. ale zaraz się o tym przekonam. '''Jonathan: '''Nooo a powiedz należelibyśmy do niego tylko my? Czy ktoś jeszcze? ''Pytał zaciekawiony odpowiedzią Ce'Brie ,gdyby ta odpowiedziała ,że sami to nabrał by podejżeń i pewnie się nie zgodził ,chociaż kto wie, ,a gdyby powiedziałą ,że z Isaac'iem to udałby ,że się zgadza ,albo i może się zgodził kto wie , zaraz się przekonamy! 'Ce'Brie (pokój zwierzeń): '''Byłam w tej grze strategiem od samego początku! Nikt tylko tego nie zauważył! Idioci, no, ludzie, żal mi ich! '''Ce'Brie: '''Noooo..... Lizak to taki mój przydupas trochę, to wiesz, to pewnie się zgodzi! No i miałam na początku założony tajny sojusz z Misty! Więc możemy połączyć sojusz i wywalić tego plebsa Toma, świątynię muzułmańską i tego podłego drania Matta, który jest perfidny i Bóg wie jeszcze co! No i ofc tą rudą sucz! Ona chciała mnie na początku wywalić, i teraz ona odpadnie, haha! ''Jonathan usłyszywszy to co powiedziała Ce'brie wbiło go w ziemię nie spodziewał się takiej odpowiedzi. 'Jonathan(PZ): '''Ahaaa.. Misty spiskowała z Ce'Brie? Serio?! One razem?! WTF nie chce mi się wierzyć.. w Isaac'a to ja wierzę.. ale nie będę jej oczywiście mówił o naszym sojuszu ..bo może się wkurzyć na niego.. i wtedy nie będzie chciała sojuszu z nim.. dobra! Muszę pogadać z Misty! Z Isaa'ciem.. a teraz czas na odpowiedź dla Ce'Brie. '''Jonathan: '''No ,no ,no nieźle sobie poradziłaś w takim razie.. muszę cię pochwalić za wyśmienity gust do dobierania osób.. '''Jonathan(PZ): '''A przynajmniej jednej XD '''Jonathan: '''To teraz.. hm.. jak najbardziej założe z tobą sojusz Ce'Brie! Ja nie mam niestety innych sojuszów ,ale to chyba nie stanowi żadnego problemu.. a raczej wręcz przeciwnie prawda? :D '''Jonathan(PZ):'Ten sojusz będzie raczej owocny! Znaczy.. na razie nie mogę mieć pewności ,że Misty założyła z nią sojusz.. ale gdyby tak było to w niego wejdę! Oczywiście nie dlatego ,że będzie w nim Misty .. tylko dlatego ,że mi się opłaci! 'Ce'Brie: '''Lol, chyba we mnie nie wątpiłeś, c'nie? Zajebisty ze mnie strateg, wiem o tym! '''Jonathan: '''No wiesz mało cię znam.. ale jak na razie ci ufam ;) Jeżeli chcesz to mogę pogadać z Isaa'ciem o naszym sojusz.. jesteśmy z nim dobrymi kumplami ,co ty na to? '''Ce'Brie: '''Lol, Lizak wgl wie, że ma jakieś sojusze? Znaczy, no, wiesz, on jest w tym po prostu cienki. I dojdzie fo Final Three tylko dzięki nam! Normalnie to by tu zginął! '''Jonathan: '''Nie ,ale się dowie :) Tak nasza trójka wygra! Na razie spróbujmy obgadać strategię! '''Ce'Brie (pokój zwierzeń): '''Lol! No chyba nie będę nikomu obiecała, że go do final three zaprowadzę, c'nie? Wiecie, jacy ludzie z jury są mściwi, jak byli z tb w sojuszu i odpadli? Cholera wie czy mnie nie wyrolują wtedy! '''Ce'Brie: '''WTF, nie mogę wam obiecać, że was tam doprowadzę, bo jak odpadniecie przez jakiś dziwny przypadek, to wtedy mnie będziecie obwiniać! Anyway, punkt pierwszy strategii - Ce'Brie jest the best! Punkt drugi - wyeliminować plebsiora ziemniora Toma! '''Jonathan: '''Czy ty jestes jakaś poje... pojechanie cudowna?! Przecież to jest świetna strategia! Po prostu lepszej nie słyszałem! Każdy na to poleci! Na pewno D: '''Jonathan(PZ): '''Czy to jest jakiś żart?! Ona mnie totalnie wkur**a! Zachowuje się jak jakaś szefowa ,a przecież cudem unika eliminacji poprzez swoją głupotę! Nie no ja zaraz nie wytrzymam i jej wygarnę.. niee.. muszę wytrzymać uffff ooooh uuuuf ooooh! '''Jonathan: '''Mam propozycję.. Tom skoro jest ziemniakiem.. to i tak odpadnie przez swoją głupotę :) A my jeszcze możemy ,skoro jest nas więcej wyliminować z gry kogoś kto jest zagrożeniem! Temple czy ty o niej w ogóle coś słyszałaś? Bo ja nie.. jest cicha.. nie ma jej a ciekawe co robi teraz! Może knuje i chce cię wyrzucić ,bo widzi w tobie wroga... ja w sumie słyszałem od kogoś ,że mówiła jaka to jest świetna i strategiczna.. i najładniejsza z uczestniczek.. '''Ce'Brie: '''Yyyy.... ''Ce'Brie krzywo spojrzała na Jonathana. '''Ce'Brie: thumb|left|398px Ce'Brie: 'Lol, to jeszcze lepiej! Ta sierota nie wie, jaka jest okrutna prawda, i się peszy, że jaka to ona wspaniała, lol, iksde no nie mogęęę! Btw, wszyscy wiedzą, że to JA jestem najładniejsza, świetna i strategiczna, więęęc... ''Zastanowiła się. 'Ce'Brie: '''No, ale w sumie ta suka jest taka trochę "under the radar"! A takie w finale zawsze dostają głosy, czasem nawet wygrywają, OMGGGG... Ją trzeba wywalić, no, mam rację! ''Jonathan cieszył się ,że nastawił Ce'Brie na eliminację groźniejszego zawodnika. 'Jonathan(PZ): '''Haha! Ale łatwo jest nią manipulować.. mniejsza. Temple.. ja naprawde chcę ją wywalić ,ona jest taka.. jakaś fałszywa i sztuczna.. no chyba ,że z nią pogadam to zmienię zdanie.. ale i tak na nią zagłosuje :D '''Jonathan: '''O oczywiście ,że jesteś? (please) No niby kto ma być? Na pewno nie Allie.. ani Misty..oh Misty.. nie to nie Misty.. to ty jesteś tylko ładniejsza od Ce'Brie ;) '''Jonathan(PZ): '''Ja wcale się nie zakochałem ;-; '''Ce'Brie: '''Hah, ale z niej głupia suka, co nie? Pomyśleć, że mogła mnie w pierwszym odcinku jakimś HIVem, albo AIDSem zarazić... Ugh, ohyda totalna. '''Jonathan: '''No ja jej strasznie nie lubię.. ona jest taka fałszywa jakaś ,a przynajmniej się taka wydaje. A co uważasz o eliminacji Abi - J'Shiristiny? '''Ce'Brie: '''Hahaha, mam ciągle z tego straaaaszną bekę, naprawdę, ta ruda suka wyeliminowała Abudabidżejszarąścianę, jej JEDYNĄ sojuszniczkę, OMG! To było po prostu żałosne, ale po prostu, no nie mogę! Te dwie sucze założyły sojusz przeciwko mnie, ja to wiedziałam! A teraz debilka została sama, haha! '''Jonathan: '''A dodatkowo ona na pewno nie ma sojuszu z nikim ,więc jest łatwym celem! Wystarczys ,że się potknie i nikt jej nie uratuje! Po prostu jest spalona! Przegra.. ale przed nią ta sucz Temple! '''Ce'Brie: '''Tyyyy... A co jak te dwie sucze się kapną, że są na celowniku, i założą sojusz z łatwym celem, Tomem kartoflem i jeszcze jakoś przeciągną do siebie Misty!? '''Jonathan: '''Znam trochę Misty.. na pewno nie zawrze sojuszu z ...takimi osobami.. '''Jonathan(PZ): '''A mówiąc takimi miałem na myśli Allie ;u '''Jonathan: '''Mamy cztery osoby ,3 jest pewna ,bo Isaac jest twoim przydu .. się ciebie słucha ,a jeszcze zostaje nam jedna osoba Matt! On na pewno się z nikim nie zdgra.. to wolny strzelec. Allie jest za głupia.. Temple od początku działa sama co jest dziwne.. dlatego musimy ją wywalić! '''Ce'Brie: '''No, taaaak, zapomniałam o tym bałwanie. '''Ce'Brie (pokój zwierzeń): '''WTF, Donatan jest zbyt strategiczny! Stanowi dla mnie zagrożenie, lol, ludzie go lubią i jeszcze jest strategiem, więc może wygrać! No chyba nie, w tym show jest miejsce dla jednej gwiazdy - mnie. Więc, jeśli trzeba będzie go wywalić, to go wywalę. Sojusz z przydupasem Lizakiem i gwiazdką PTP, Misty jest korzystny, ale nie mam zamiaru przeciągać tutaj pipy Matta, rudej suczy, świątyni niecnoty i kartofla... Eeeeeech... Albooo... '''Jonathan: '''No to jesteśmy umówieni prawda? Wszystko jest ok :D '''Jonathan(PZ): '''Po pierwsze primo Ce'Brie tylko nabieram.. wiadomo tak? Przecież nie zawrę z nią prawdziwego sojuszu.. ale skorzystam z pomocy i jak już ją przekonałem do wywalnie Temple to się nie wycofam ;) Dalej spróbuję pogadać z Misty aby dowiedzieć się o możliwym układzie jej i Ce'Brie ,a na koniec pogadam z Isaa;ciem który zapewne powie wszystko co tylko usłyszy Ce'Brie.. a to oznacza ,że muszę zacząć ją zachwalać i mówić o wszystkim tak żeby wyglądało ,że jej się słucham i ,że mam zamiar ją chronić ,wten Isaac powie wszystko Ce'Brie ,ta uzna ,że nie jestem zagrożenie i będzie dobrze ;) Tak na wszelki wypadk oczywiście :D '''Ce'Brie: '''Noooo tooooooo. '''Jonathan: '''No tooooo.. może jeszcze powiedz jakie wrażenie odnosisz po dojściu do połowy?! :D Nie żebym się tak interesował jak nie wiem czym ,ale taka dobra zdrowa normalna rozmowa nikomu nie zaszkodzi. '''Jonathan(PZ): '''No pewnie ,że to pytanie było szczere.. przecież chyba zbieranie informacji o psychice oraz stanie uczestników jest ważne no nie? ;) Ja nie chcę być jakimś tam super złem wcielonym tego sezonu.. czy oszustem itd.. ale trzeba w końcu zadbać o siebie.. a nie robiłem tego wcześniej.. '''Ce'Brie: '''A co cie!? xd '''Jonathan: '''A wiesz.. bo każdy ma inne odczucia :) Po prostu chcę wiedzieć ^ ^" ale jak nie chcesz to nie mów :) Ja nie muszę wiedzieć wszystkiego. Powiem ci ,że ja sie cieszę! Jesteśmy dobrymi zawodnikami ,nie to co ci którzy odpadli przed połączeniem co nie!? '''Jonathan(PZ): '''Może jednak poudaję trochę inteligencję Ce'brie? To będzie nielada wyzwanie! Trudniejsze niż wcielenie się w wilka.. ale skoro to się przeze mnie udało.. to z Ce'brie powinno pójśc podobnie... chyba '''Jonathan: '''Czas na nas aby się wykazać! '''Ce'Brie: '''Yyyy.... Nom. '''Jonathan: '''No ,a kojarzysz tego blondyna? On jest dziwny.. tak się zachowuje jak jakiś niedorajda.. ''Jonathan próbował wyłudzić od Ce'Brie co myśli dokładnie o Matt'cie i dlaczego właściwie jest na niego wkurzona. Nie było mu to potrzebne ,ale chciał się pobrehtać z tego ,że już go nie kocha.. tylko czy dowie się tego? 'Ce'Brie: '''Nom. '''Jonathan: '''Ale pasujecie do siebie <3 Widze was razem w ramce wraz zdziećmi <3 jesteście dla sibie stworzeni! '''Ce'Brie: '''Yyyy... Noom. '''Jonathan: '''A nie! Allie coś tam mówiła ,że Matt chyba z kimś się całował chyba.. <3 sorki pomyłka ^ ^" '''Ce'Brie: '''Yyy... Nooom. '''Jonathan: '''Aaaaa czyli w ogóle go nie lubisz.. rozumiem ,Allie chyba jednak pierwszej udało się tu zdobyć chłopaka! A jednak ,wiele osób liczyło na ciebie ,ale niestety.. :< '''Ce'Brie: '''Yyyy... Nooooom. '''Ce'Brie (pokój zwierzeń): '''Boshe, ten Donatan jest taki wkurzający... Lol, no ja nie wiem co ma nie tak z tym małym móżdżkiem, ale chyba coś nie tak! '''Ce'Brie: '''Wiesz co? Zamknij się już. :3 '''Jonathan: '''Yhm.. no tak przepraszam ,tak cię zarzucam tymi pytaniami ,a się nawet nie znamy. Sorki xd '(Pokój Zwierzeń)Isaac: Dobra ludziska, koniec zabawy! Muszę włączyć swój tryp stratega i zacząć eliminować naprawdę mocne osoby! W sumie to co ja gadam, nie mam do tego serca! ;'( Może lepiej zacznę od przeprosin Temple... Matt siedział gdzieś na uboczu trochę zły i zniesmaczony. Matt (Pokój Zwierzeń): Pomijam fakt, że zabrali mi Ezekiela, ale w sumie to nie o niego mi chodzi... Hm, czas skończyć udawać tego dziwnego psychicznego chłopaka. Haha, jeśli myśleli, że jestem taki cały czas... Frajerzy. Na szczęście nie jestem sam, mam wsparcie. Co do Ce'Brie, huehuehhe. (zaciera ręce) (Pokój zwierzeń)'''Temple: 'Rozłączenie i co o nim myślę ? Cóż, mój plan minimum został wykonany. Co nie znaczy, że nie chce zajść dalej. Ostatnio o mały włos, a bym wyleciała. Więc wychodzi, że niektórzy chcą się mnie pozbyć. Przynajmniej odnoszę takie wrażenie. Ale jeszcze być może trochę się zdziwią... ''Temple siedziała sobie na krześle, czekając na pierwsze aukcje. Przysiadła się do niej Ruby trzymając w ręku "Slablet". Ruby: Słyszałam że będziecie mieli aukcje więc pokazuje ci co możesz kupić u mnie na aukcjach na ebay'u! Patrz, różowy jednorożec, pomagał mi w asgardzie, a tutaj o, różdżka mechanicznego rozpie*dolu. Dostałam go od potężnego czarnoksiężnika, Karola gdy byłam na wycieczce w Ciechocinku! Temple zamknęła oczy jak Ruby do niej mówiła. Gdy skończyła otworzyła je i... Temple: 'Za to ja mam syreni ogon, wprost z Atlantydy. Kupiłam go za jedyne 69 dolarów i 66.6 centa. ''Ruby zrobiła wielkie oczy. '''Ruby: Serio?! Odsprzedarz mi?! Potrzebuje go do stworzenia eliksiru życia! Tylko tego mi brakowało. Wyjęła czek. Ruby: 20 tysięcy wystarczy..? Rodzice tylko tyle mi pozwalają wypłacać dziennie :/. Temple: Eliksir życia ? Słyszałam tylko, że niektórzy odprawiają egzorcyzmy zakładając je... (mean) (Pokój zwierzeń) Temple: '''20 tysi i jest w tym programie jak pomoc ? ''Misty wcale nie spała, tylko z ukrycia przysłuchiwała się rozmowom. '' '''Misty: Mrah. Była strasznie spragniona, ale nie wiedziała, czy znajdzie tu jakieś napoje. '' '''Misty(PZ):' Mam opowiedzieć o swoich odczuciach? Em, jest słabo. Nie mam tu chyba żadnych wrogów, ale brak mi też jakichkolwiek sojuszników. Podobno mam albo miałam jakiś sojusz z Ce'Brie, ale to raczej Kenny mi załatwił... No, ale ona twierdzi, że dalej takowy sojusz istnieje... Zobaczymy. Zresztą, nie będę z tego powodu narzekać. W programie zostały już tylko osoby, z którymi ciężko coś zaplanować.. Allie nic nie ogarnia, ale może być ewentualnie dodatkowym sojusznikiem. Isaac.. Trzyma z Ce'Brie, ciężko coś z tym zrobić... Temple. Żyje jakby w swoim świecie i nie widzę, żeby jej zależało. Tom... Wszyscy się z niego śmieją, więc we dwójkę nic nie zdziałamy... Zostali nam Matt i Jonathan. Jonathan wydaje się... trochę bezpośredni. No i raczej nie głupi, a będzie to dodatkowy problem w późniejszych odcinkach. Zwłaszcza widać to po jego rozmowach z Ce'Brie. No i Matt.. Meh. Ciężka sprawa. Ale jestem agentką. Szpiegowanie wyszło całkiem sprawnie i dało mi trochę do myślenia... Misty obserwowała Matta. W międzyczasie wypatrywała także Jonathana. Isaac postanowił przeprosić Temple jak zapowiadał, podeszedł do rozmawiających Ruby z Temple. Isaac: 'Nie chcę wam przeszkadzać, ale chcę cię przeprosić Temple, nie wiedziałem, że głosując na ciebie staniesz się automatycznie zagrożona, mam nadzieję, ze nie trzymasz urazy :) '(Pokój Zwierzeń)Isaac: W sumie to szkoda, że nie odpadła! Jest o wiele większym zagorżeniem niż ta dziwaczka co odpadła, a zagrożeń trzeba się pozbywać! Z drugiej strony to szkoda mi Temple ;'(, no ja nie chcę nikogo eliminować, a zwłaszcza Ce'Brie! Ja to bym się chyba za nią w ogień rzucił... Jonathan cieszył się ,że wybrał jako pierwszy skrzynkę ,jednak martwił się co może w niej być. Miał nadzieję po cichu na coś ala dodatkowe głosy na ceremoni ,lub nietykalność. Chciał z kimś teraz pogadać. Musiał koniecznie zagdać do Isaac'a. Jonathan(PZ): 'Hue hue.. no to teraz mam chociaż spokój z tymi aukcjami! No reszcię życzę powodzenia.. znaczy nie wszystkim.. Allie niech coś tam ma, Misty też, Isaac'owi by się przydało.. Matt możliwe ,że też.. ale reszcie szczerze nie kibicuję xD Wiem ,że trochę oceniam z góry Temple i Tom'a ,ale jakoś tak mam tutaj.. cóż.. Wracając do zadania! Czekam z niecierpliwością! No i musze pogadać z Misty. Isaac musi się przestać łasić do Ce'Brie. Matt z nim pogadam także! Może on się zodzi na sojusz.. jest trochę szalony ,ale może myśli w głębi racjonalnie. ''Jonathan postanowił ,że podejdzie do Misty i w końcu z nią porozmawia. Tak też zrobił. '''Jonathan: '''Witaj :) Jesteśmy już w połowie :D Super prawda? ^ ^ ''Misty spojrzała na Jonathana. '' '''Misty: Tak, jest rewelacyjnie. Właściwie, dopiero teraz zacznie się prawdziwa rozgrywka. Powinno być ciekawie. Zwłaszcza niespodzianki Tori mogą pokrzyżować niektórym plany. Misty(PZ): Na co trochę liczę. Jonathan: '''Heh ^ ^" pewnie taak. Tori jest pomysłowa i uwielbia uprzykrzać nam życie na wiele sposobów ,więc na pewno coś wymyśli.. A powiedz mi Misty .. tak się zapytam ciebie prosto z mostu.. co myślisz o Ce'Brie? '''Misty: '''Ce'Brie... Właściwie ciężko jest mi o niej cokolwiek powiedzieć. Nie powinna być zagrożeniem w wyzwaniach, ale wydaje mi się, że wszyscy ją lubią... Chyba. Powiedzmy, że nie traktuję jej jako swojego wroga. A dlaczego pytasz? ''Zmarszczyła brwi. '' '''Jonathan: '''A tak z ciekawości ,Ce'Brie mówiła ,że masz z nią sojusz ,no to gratuluję ^ ^ '''Misty: Ciężko powiedzieć, czy to sojusz... Złapałam się tam dodatkowo, bo Kenny tak chciał. Po jego eliminacji nie wiem, czy ten sojusz nadal istnieje... Jonathan: '''Według Ce'Brie jak najbardziej xD Ja mam sojusz tylko z jedną osobą .. i w sumie ten sojusz jest w upadku ,że tak powiem ;u Szukam sojuszników.. powiedziałem Ce'Brie jak się mnie zapytała o sojusz ,że chętnie dołączę.. Mówiła ,że owinęła sobie Isaa'ca wokół palca.. i o tobie co już wspominałem. '''Jonathan(PZ): '''Kurde nie powiem jej teraz ,że nie nawidzę Ce'brie i chcę się jej pozbyć.. xd '''Misty: '''Wiesz, żebyś się tylko nie przejechał na Ce'Brie... Jeśli owinęła sobie Isaac'a, to możliwe, że to samo spotka Ciebie... '''Misty(PZ): Sojusz, który ma przyszłość. Jednak mogą mnie w łatwy sposób oszukać.. Jonathan: 'Będe ostrożny.. ale skoro .. dobra będę z tobą szczery.. w końcu jesteś jedną z osób ,które moim zdaniem zasługują na tą nagrodę. ''Uśmiechnął się do niej. '''Jonathan: '''Tak naprawdę zgodziłem się na sojusz z Ce'Brie żeby ją wykorzystać... nie chcę z nią sojuszu.. ale jak ty w nim będziesz i Isaac to już wtedy co innego.. '''Misty: Emm.. okej. Misty(PZ); Wow, ktoś mi kibicuje. Jestem zakoczona. Misty: No to ciekawie kombinujesz.. Nie wiem czy jestem gotowa na ten sojusz, muszę się zastanowić. Misty(PZ): Robi się ciekawie.. Chyba. Allie siedziała w kącie obserwując Jonathana cały czas i nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. Misty wróciła z aukcji. Wsadziła karty w tajne miejsce, o którym wiedzą tylko kobiety. ^^ Misty(PZ): Tu będą bezpieczne. Misty wróciła do Jonathana. '' '''Misty:' Tooo... na czym skończyliśmy? Jonathan: 'Na propozycji sojuszu xD W sumie.. nie musisz się zgadzać jeżeli nie chcesz ja tylko oferuję ci to ponieważ ufam tobie.. Isaa'cowi również jak tylko uwolnię go od czaru Ce'Brie co może nie być takie łatwe jak się wydaje ;u ''Jonathan zauważył ,że Isaac przysiadł się gdzieś niedaleko. 'Jonathan: '''To Misty.. jakby co daję ci czas na myślenie .. każdy twój wybór będzie dobry ,jesteś bardzo inteligentna ;) Powodzenia w grze :D ''Podszedł do Isaa'ca w celu pogawędzenia o pewnych rzeczach i nie tylko. 'Jonathan(PZ): '''Wszystko co mówiłem o Misty jest szczere.. mam wielką nadzieję ,że zajdzie daleko :) '''Jonathan: '''Isaac! No hej stary ,co tam słychać ,jak sie czujesz w połowie sezonu? Zostało nas ośmioro ,a to już coś znaczy prawda kolego? ;) '''Isaac: '''No siema kolego! ''Przybił mu piątkę. 'Isaac: '''Nie owijajmy w bawełnę, musimy pozbyć się największych zagrożeń! A zwłaszcza Temple, ona jest najgroźniejsza! '(Pokój Zwierzeń)Isaac: 'Dobra wiem, że Temple nic mi nie zrobiła i wcale nie jest najgroźniejsza, ale po prostu jest w niej coś przez co jej nieznoszę! Nie umiem tego wyjaśnić. '''Jonathan(PZ): '''Serio?! o.0 Isaac jest tego samego zdania co ja? <3 Może on jest strategiczny tylko udaje ,że jest pod władzą Ce'brie żeby ją też potem wykopać? <3 '''Jonathan: '''Jestem tego samego zdania! :D Normalnie jakbyś czytał mi w myślach xD '''Isaac: '''No, a ten, nasz sojusz...Nie lepiej go podrasować? Co sądzisz żeby dołączyła do niego Ce'Brie? <3 ''Zaczął parzeć się na niego jak kot ze Shreka. Nagle przyszła Ce'Brie. 'Ce'Brie: '''Sieeeema, bitcheeees! Co tam? '''Jonathan: '''Wiesz to jest dobry pomysł ,przyda nam się jeszcze jedna osoba :D Ce'brie Isaac sam zaproponował ,żeby nasza 3 stworzyła sojusz ;) '''Jonathan(PZ): '''Hahah kiedy będę z Ce'Brie na boku to jej coś jeszcze powiem <3 '''Ce'Brie: '''Nie chce mi się, wolę iść się teraz poopalać... No, ŻAL, zapomniałam wziąć okularów przeciwsłonecznych! '''Allie (pokój zwierzeń): '''Ej, dopiero co właśnie uświadomiłam sobie, że łączenie drużyny jest ważnym etapem tutaj! Szkoda, że Krysio-Abi-J'Shirina się nie dostała tak daleko ;( Ale dojdę dalej, dla niej! Obiecuję ci to! W końcu wszyscy mnie lubią! Tom, John, Brie, Temple, nawet ten drugi Tom... o kimś zapomniałam chyba... Nieważne! Ale muszę jakoś pielęgnować nasze przyjaźnie, bo chyba wtedy ludzie na mnie zagłosują i nie odpadnę! ''Allie chodziła pośród wszystkich i chciała z kimś pogadać, ale nie miała ochoty się odezwać, więc tylko krążyła pośród wszystkich. Jonathan zauważył ,że Allie krąży obok nich i obija się o ramiona xD 'Jonath'an: Yyy Allie? Co ty robisz? xD Szukasz kogoś? Jonatha'n(PZ): 'Świetnie! No to mamy już Isaa'ca w sojuszu! :D Jest nas troje ,jak Misty się zgodzi również to wtedy będziemy we czwórkę i jesteśmy na wygranej pozycji :P No .. ogólnie zastanawiałem się nad eliminacją Temple.. czy to jest taki dobry pomysł.. a może lepiej wyrzucić Tom'a który jest dziiiwny.. Temple chociaż nie zachowuje się jak psychopatka.. a ja w sumie skreśliłem ją tak od razu.. Muszę z nią pogadać! '''Matt (pokój zwierzeń): Hahaha, knucia, knucia i knucia... Jeszcze się przejadą na tym. Przyglądał się innym i każdego w jakiś sposób w myślach opisywał. ''Isaac spojrzał na Jonathana.'' 'Isaac: '''A kogoś jeszcze proponujesz do sojuszu? ''Jonathan i Isaa'c odeszli na bok tak aby nikt nie złyszął ich rozmowy. Jonathan uśmiechnął się do Isaa'ca. 'Jonthan: '''Proponuję Misty! Ce'Brie sama chciała aby ona była z nami ,poza tym jest silna i dzięki temu będziemy z nią bezpieczni :3 '''Jonathan(PZ): '''Swoją drogą.. to teraz chyba jak Allie licytuje nietykalność ,to nie nie może ona się znajdować w skrzynce? Prawda? -.- No dobra nie będę panikował. ''Isaac zrobił minę jakby Jonathan zabił mu matkę i ojca. 'Isaac: '''Ciebie powaliło? Ona jest tyranem, nie możemy mieć z nią sojuszu! ONA MUSI ZNIKNĄĆ! A poza tym raczej na pewno ma tą drugą nietykalność więc trzeba się jej pozbyć! ''Isaac jeszcze raz popatrzył na Jonathana jak na wariata. 'Jonathan: '''WTF! No dobra.. yy czy ty właśnie powiedziałeś żeby pozbyć się osoby ,którą podejżewasz o nietykalnośc? <3 Przecież ona straci nietykalnośc na ceremoni ,a ktoś inny odpadnie.. może być to jeden z nas? Jesteś gotowy tak się poświęcić? '''Jonathan(PZ): '''Kurde.. Isaac zgódź się! Nie stracisz na tym ani trochę ,a ja będę bezpieczniejszy! <3 ''Allie weszła pewnym krokiem. '''Allie: Hah i kto nie musi się przejmować głupim głosowaniem? Ja!!! Zaczęła skakać w miejscu ze swoim immunitetem, który jej upadł i się potłukł, ale Allie podniosła go i się nim chwaliła przed wszystkimi skacząc z nim głównie przed twarzą Isaaca. Jonathan: 'O gratulacje Allie cieszę się.. chyba.. '''Jonathan(PZ): '''A tak właściwie co to mnie to ochodzi? ;u No ale skoro już podeszła... no to pogadam z nią. '''Jonathan: '''No Allie ,powiedz jak się czujesz? Tęsknisz pewnie jeszcze za Abi prawda? No to straszna strata przyjaciółki z programu.. :( ''Allie od razu posmutniała, kiedy wspomniał o Abi-J'Shiristinie. '''Allie: No, tęsknię... ale ty też za nią tęsknisz, prawda? Spojrzała swoim zimnym wzrokiem na niego. Allie: Ale przynajmniej ja i ty będziemy musieli się trzymać razem, aż do końca! Żeby nie zawieść naszej kochanej Krysi! <3 Allie (pokój zwierzeń): 'Yyy... to tak się szantażuje ludzi, żeby byli po twojej stronie, co nie? '''Jonathan: '''W sumie to jej nie znałem w ogóle.. xD No ale tak trochę bez niej tak pusto.. i cicho.. nie ma wypadków dziwnych.. szkoda ,że odpadła. Co do tego drugiego? Czemu oboje mamy trzymać się razem? ''Allie zjechała go wzrokiem. '''Allie: No wiesz, chłopak Shiriny i jej BFF! Musimy się trzymać razem inaczej Abi będzie na nas zła! No weź, przecież to proste, a ja nie umiem tego inaczej wytłumaczyć... Jonathan(PZ): 'Ona jest jakaś nienormalna ,czy mi się wydaje? ;u Spróbuję ją zapytać ostrożnie i subtelnie o co jej chodzi <3 '''Jonathan: '''Ty jesteś jakaś chora? O czym ty gadasz o.0 Ja nie miałem tutaj dziewczyny! A już na pewno bym o tym wiedział Allie.. myślenie.. ''Pokazał ruch w którym stuka się w głowę. Allie spojrzała na niego spokojnie. '''Allie: Nie ogarniam. Jonathan: '''Allie mam do ciebie bardzo istotne pytanie <3 '''Allie: Hmm? Jonathan: 'Czy ty celowo próbujesz wyprowadzić mnie z równowagi ,czy może jest coś o czym nie wiem? <3 '''Jonathan(PZ): '''Ehh no dobra zdązyłem zauważyć ,że Allie nie jest jedną z najmądrzejszych uczestniczek tego show ,ale żeby aż tak? (please) ''Allie zastanawiała się przez chwilę, próbując ukryć to, że nie słuchała jakie jej zadał pytanie, ale skoro ma do odpowiedzi tak lub nie to trwało to krócej niż zwykle <3 '''Allie: Eee... Zdecydowanie tak! Pokiwała głową pewna swojej odpowiedzi. Jonathan: 'No to zapewniam ,że ci się to nie uda kochana <3 ''Jonathan odwrócił się od Allie plecami i zmierzał się do odejścia. 'Jonathan(PZ): '''Jaka bezpośrednia.. niestety nie udało jej się mnie zdenerować <3 to potrafi chyba tylko Ce'Brie <3 ''Allie przewróciła oczami. '''Allie: Aha, spoko... Allie (pokój zwierzeń): '''Abi-Shiriśka, z kim ty chcesz wziąć ślub? Lepiej to przemyśl! :< '''Allie: Ale ty nie masz jak coś tego czegoś! Ja sobie to tylko kupiłam! <3 Krzyczała, żeby Jonathan ją usłyszał i jej zazdrościł <3. Jonathan podbiegł do Allie. Jonathan: 'Ale za to nie możesz głosować :3 Paaa! ''Poszedł coś zjeść. '''Allie: Phi! Nawet bym nie chciała! Fochnięta usiadła sobie gdzieś i jarała się swoją kupioną rzeczą na aukcji. Misty cały czas podsłuchiwała rozmowy uczestników. Zwłaszcza zaciekawiła ją rozmowa Jonathana z Isaaciem. '' '''Misty(PZ): '''Wiesz, co Isaac... P**rdol się. ''Pokazała środkowy palec do kamery. Chwilę później zasnęła. Isaac się już nieco uspokoił po słowach Jonathana. Isaac: 'Tak, jestem stu-procentowo pewny i lepiej się poświęcić i zaryzykować niż czekać z tym niewiadomo ile! Misty jest jak rekin, pożre wszystkich, nie obchodzi jej nikt, ona chce to wygrać! ''Misty miała już wolne, postanowiła trochę porozmyślać. Pech chciał, że ze zmęczenia zasnęła. Teraz czas na mrożący krew w żyłach sen Misty. '''Misty: Gdzie ja jestem… Misty siedziała w jakimś pomieszczeniu. Była związana, a w powietrzu czuła nieprzyjemny lizol. Misty: Czuję się jak w szpitalu… W jakiś magiczny sposób ręce, które miała z tyłu, znajdowały się już przed nią. Zgrabnymi ruchami rozwiązała ręce, a potem rozwiązała jeszcze stopy. Wstała i poczuła jakiś przedmiot, znajdujący się w tylnej kieszeni spodni. Wyjęła go delikatnie, co później okazało się być jej ulubionym, skromnym pistoletem. Misty: Tak dawno nie miałam cię w rękach, mały. Misty zmarszczyła brwi, kiedy tylko zrozumiała, co teraz powiedziała. Stanęła na środku pokoju, rozglądając się dookoła. Było ciemno, ale nie na tyle, żeby był problem z widocznością. Misty dopadła do najbliższej ściany. Oparła się o tajemniczy obraz. Był na nim majętny mężczyzna z brzuszkiem, którego oczy niepokojąco świeciły na czerwono. Misty: 'Kamery… ''Pochyliła się delikatnie i przeszła pod obrazem. Naprzeciwko Misty znajdował się stolik, a na nim spora ilość papierów. Misty, wykonując parę przewrotów i fikołków dopadła do stolika. W przedniej kieszeni, zresztą jak zwykle miała mini-latarkę. Były tam wszelkie informacje dotyczące następnych eliminacji w programie. Misty ze zdziwioną miną przeglądała kolejne papiery. Misty nie mogła jednak znaleźć swoich papierów. Misty odłożyła papiery i przeskoczyła do drzwi. Wtedy ktoś je otworzył. '???: '''Mahaha, to był dzień… ''Mężczyzna zamknął drzwi i jego oczom ukazała się Misty. '''Misty: Witaj, skarbie. ;* Zasadziła mu kopniakiem w twarz. Padł na ziemię. Misty doskoczyła do niego i przygwoździła go do ziemi najmocniej, jak tylko potrafiła. Misty: Gadaj. Co tu robisz. Mężczyzna: 'Zostaw mnie! '''Misty: '''Heh, po moim trupie. '''Mężczyzna: '''Czyli całkiem niedługo… ''Misty uderzyła go w nos. Cały zakrwawiony, zaczął płakać. '''Mężczyzna: Nic ci nie powiem… Zresztą, jesteś agentką. Dowiedz się sama! Znowu dostał w twarz. Mężczyzna: Okej, okej… Misty: '''Widzę, że zaczynasz rozumieć. '''Mężczyzna: '''To tylko wasze wyzwanie… Więcej nie powiem. '''Misty: '''Wyzwanie? '''Mężczyzna: '''Mają sprawdzić.. wasze umiejętności. '''Misty: Czyżby? Uważam, że kłamiesz. Mężczyzna: Mówię prawdę. ;( Misty: No okej… sama się dowiem. Wyciągnęła pistolet i wpakowała mu kulkę w głowę. '' Misty: Było miło. ''Zabrała jego dziwaczny kapelusz i jego marynarkę. Ubrała się szybko i wyszła z pokoju. Znalazła się w samym środku śpieszącego się tłumu. Wtopiła się w tłum, jednak po chwili zaczepiła ją jakaś dziewczyna. Dziewczyna: Przepraszam, którędy do Tori? Chyba się zgubiłam, a bardzo chcę zadebiutować! Misty: Emm… Dziewczyna dziwnie przyglądała się Misty. Jednak w dalszym ciągu się uśmiechała. Misty: Em… Tam! Skierowała palcem w pierwsze lepsze drzwi. Dziewczyna: '''Emm.. to jest toaleta. '''Misty: '''No właśnie. Jest w toalecie. '''Dziewczyna: Nie wiem dlaczego, ale przypominasz mi tą nudną Misty z programu, który prowadzi Tori. ^^ Misty: Czyżby? To miłe… Wkurzona Misty wpadła na szybki pomysł. Musi się pozbyć tej dziewczyny. Misty: 'Dobra, jeżeli chcesz poznać Tori to chodź.. '''Dziewczyna: '''Jezu, dzięki. ^^ ''Misty zaprowadziła dziewczynę do toalet. '''Dziewczyna: Ale jesteś pewna, tak? Misty: Jasne, jasne. Weszły do środka. Misty wskazała na jedną z kabin. Misty: Jest tam. ^^ Dziewczyna: Ojej, dzięki. <3 Dziewczyna otworzyła drzwi. Nikogo tam nie było. A to ci dopiero psikus… Dziewczyna: '''Emm.. nie ma jej. '''Misty: Oczywiście, że nie, idiotko. Strzeliła jej w plecy. Na korytarzu słychać było krzyki, a potem stukanie do drzwi łazienki. Misty szybko dopadła do drzwi i zamknęła je na klucz. Misty: Spadam stąd. Wspięła się na okno w łazience i znalazła się na zewnątrz budynku. Okazało się, że to całkiem przytulny, olbrzymi wieżowiec w centrum miasta. A Misty mogła go teraz oglądać od zewnątr''z. '''Misty: '''O, ku***. ''Spojrzała w dół. Było trochę za wysoko, żeby skoczyć tak sobie bez zabezpieczeń. '' Przecisnęła się przez szparę między pomieszczeniami. Wspięła się trochę wyżej i spojrzała w okno. W środku nikogo nie było, więc miała duże pole manewru. Delikatnie zbiła szybkę i wcisnęła się do środka. Tam doznała szoku. '''Misty:' What the… Dookoła wisiały różne obrazy z wizerunkiem Misty. A to miała dorysowane okulary, zęby czy coś. Były dopisane także teksty typu: „Dziwka!”, „Misty frisky”, „Babochłop”. Misty zmarszczyła brwi. Najwyraźniej nie była tu mile widziana. Po chwili znalazła też swoje dokumenty. Ktoś napisał na nich szminką: „ZGON”. Misty: 'Nie pierwszy i ostatni raz widzę takie rzeczy… Ale trochę mnie to niepokoi. ''Misty spojrzała w górę. W każdym kącie znajdowały się kamery, które ochoczo rejestrowały każdy ruch Misty. 'Misty: '''Wynosimy się stąd.. ''Zanim coś zrobiła, drzwi otworzyły się. Misty schowała się pod stół. '???: '''To będzie wielki dzień, by umrzeć… '???: O, tak. Dzisiaj w końcu to zrobimy. ???: 'Nareszcie, bo mam jej już dość.. '???: Spokojnie. Wszyscy zdążymy się zemścić… Misty zauważyła różowiuchne szpilki pod stołem. ???: Teraz.. pozostało nam jedno. Nagle stół, pod którym schowała się Misty podniósł się i rzucono nim o ścianę. Kryjówki Misty wydała się, a jej oczom ukazały się twarze prowadzących, ekipy jak i dotychczasowych uczestników wRK. Tori: Och, skarbie. Tak mi cię szkoda. Kopnęła Misty tak, że ta wylądowała na ścianie. Wszyscy otoczyli obolałą agentkę. Misty: Czego.. chcecie. Tori: Twojego końca, skarbie. ^^ Tori razem z Drake’iem wyciągnęli spluwy. ^Tori&Drake: '''Goodbye. ''^Od Dreamy: Zakładam, że kwestie w śnie nie uznaje się za takie, gdzie korzysta się z postaci bez zgody właścicieli. Zresztą, myślę, że się wam spodoba. ^^ A jak nie to sory, no. ;u;'' Nastąpił strzał. Misty obudziła się. 'Misty: '''To był sen.. tak, to był sen… ''Spojrzała na swoje ręce umazane dżemem truskawkowym. 'Misty: '''Bardzo zabawne. ''Nie chciała już spać, więc poszła po coś do picia. <3 'Misty(PZ): '''Cóż, to tylko pokazało, że nie mogę tu nikomu ufać. Niby robię to od początku, ale teraz coraz bardziej to czuję. Muszę uwazać na siebie bardziej, niż zwykle. ''Jonathan przez cały czas zastanawiał się co chciała powiedzieć Allie. Podszedł do jakiegoś varku i zaczął pić sok. Był smaczny aczkolwiek ,lepsze pijał w życiu. 'Jonathan(PZ): '''Ciekawe ile jeszcze poznam tu nienormalnych ludzi ;u nie dośc ,że Allie ta ruda zachowuje się jak jakąs krejzolka.. dziwna jest. Myślałem ,że znajdę tu parę osób którym mogę zaufać ,ale nie ,że będzie tu tak dziwacznie xD Mistyu i ja musimy mieć sojusz czy tego chce Isaac czy też nie! Ja chcę z nią sojusz ,więc na pewno go założe! Mam tylko nadzieję ,że ona się zgodzi. Z Ce'Brie poszło łatwo.. ona sama chciała Misty w naszym sojuszu.. ale jednak nie wiem co z tego będzie. Muszę znaleźć Matt'a i z nim porozmawiać ,może jest coś czego nie wiem? W sumie Matt orientuje si,ę w czymkolwiek? No nie wiem.. dobra czas abym wkroczył do akcji! Misty i ja będziemy mięli sojusz! Isaac'a oswobodzę z czaru Ce'brie ,natomiast Ce'Brie wyrzucę z gry! Na dobre! '''Jonathan: '''Ehm.. ciszej Isaac .. słuchaj musimy coś zrobić! Zabezpieczyć się przed końcem zadania! Misty jest bardz fajną osobą.. można jej zaufać. jest przecież mądra.. ładna.. to znaczy silnai sprytna i na pewno pomoże nam w rozkeceniu sojuszu! Ce'Brie nic nie ma przciwko ,więc dlaczego ty coś masz?! Jonathan tupnął nogą na znak ,że jest wściekły. Po chwili jednak zauważył Misty i się uspokoił. '''Jonathan: '''Na czym to ja? A tak! Musimy coś z tym zrobić! Słuchaj! ''Jonathan nie wiedział jak ma przemówić Isaa'cowi do rozumu ,więc poszedł się czegoś napić. Miał nadzieję ,że Isaac wszystko sobie przemyśli i w końcu dokona tego robrego wyboru. Jonathan podchodząc do barku ,wziął sok pomarańczowy i zmieszał go z jagodowym ,powstał ładny kolorek <3 'Jonathan: '''Eh.. spróbuję sie trochę odprężyć jak już mam tą okazję! Później pewnie będzie zadanie.. brak odprężenia.. gadanie Tori.. itd no dobra.. ciekawe co robią inni.. ''Spojrzał się na konkurentów ,niektórzy gadali ,niektórzy spali ,a inni zaś się opalali. Jonathan wziął łyk soku ,zasmakował mu ,dodał jeszcze do szklanki kulka kostek lodu aby go schłodzić. 'Jonathan(PZ): '''Ja wszystko roozumiem! Pewnie Ce'Brie po cichu nagadała Isaac'owi ,że trzeba się pozbyć Ce';Brie.. no chyba ,że on sam tak uważa.. ja już nie wiem co mam myśleć o tym chłopaku! Misty pasuje do sojuszu postawię na nią i koniec! ''Walnął pięśćią w barek przez co szklanka się przewróciła i stłukła <3 Zaczął zgarniać jej resztki pod taboret aby nikt nie zauważył ,ani się nie pokaleczył o nią. Podszeł na sofę aby się położyć , po chwili znudziło mu się to i postanowił przebrać się w gacie do pływania i pójść na plażę się wykąpć. 'Jonathan: '''Jest tak gorąco ,że muszę iść się wykąpać.. no niewyróbka. ''Powiedział ,po czym przebrał się w te gacie kąpielowe. Od razu ruszył na plażę ,chwilowo była pusta ,więc położył swoje rzeczy na kocu ,który wziął . Podszeł do brzegu aby sprawdzić jaka jest woda. 'Jonathan: '''Aaaaaa zimna! Kurde.. tak ciepło było ostatnio ,a woda taka zimna? o.0 niemożliwe! No ok i tak sie wymoczę! Uuuu tu jeszcze chłodniej.. ''Wszedł dalej w wodę w międzyczasie ochlapywał się aby nie było zbytnio szoku jak zanuży się cały w wodzie. Zanużył się i zanurkował po czym wypłynął. Czuł się orzeźwiony. Wyszedł na brzeg ,aby napić się wody ,którą wziął ze sobą na wszelki wypadek gdyby zachciało mu się pić. 'Jonathan: '''Aaaach! Odprężenie! ''Napił się wody i usiadł na kocu ,oglądając piękne słońce ,które górowało na niebie. Słychać było również szum wody ,więc było cudownie. Jonathan położył się na kocu. Długo wylegiwał się na plaży ,po kilkugodzinnym leżeniu na kocu był cały mocno opalony ,dosłownie ciemny ,jego białe białka teraz szczególnie wyróżniały się w tle twarzy. 'Jonathan: '''O żesz! Ale się spiekłem.. no na pewno już nie będę się opalał xD Postaram się teraz może znaleźć na zbyciu jakiś kajak..ciekawe czy będzie. ''Jonathan poszedł szukać jakiego odpowiedniego kajaku przy jakiejść szopie na plaży ,znalazł wiosła .. szukał kajaku. Znalazł jeden dwuosobowy.. raczej nikomu by z nim się teraz nie chciało płynąć . Zaczął szukać innego takiego jednoosobowego. Znalazł idealny. Wziął go na ramiona wraz z wiosłami i zataszczył na plażę. Położył całość ,nałożył na siebie kapok i zdjął buty. Zaczął wchodzić z nim do wody , po chwili znajdował się już w kajaku. Płynął gdzieś na przód ,ale otrożnie. 'Jonathan: '''Noo czas na przygodę! <3 Może gdzieś dopłynę. .. zobaczymy! Czas pokaże :D ''Jonathan tak płynął przez kilka godzin ,aż w końcu zauważył jakąs wysepkę niedaleko ,postanowił się na niej zatrzymać aby sprawdzić co tam może ciekawego znaleźć. Wypłynął kajakiem na ląs i wyszedł z niego. 'Jonathan: '''Nooo wyspa jak wyspa.. no może troszeczkę mała ,ale tak ogólnie to jest spoko ,podoba mi się bardzo ,może są tu anwet lepsze kokosy niż na tamtej ,a banany może też lepsze mają tu! I może coś jeszcze! ''Jonathan zaczął szukać po drzewach jakichś bananów i kokosów ,znalazł kilka zrzucił je z drzew po wspięciu się na nie ,a następnie rozbił kokosa o skały. Mleko było smaczne według niego i nie było gorsze niż tamto. Postanowił ,że po takiej eksploracji wróci do pozostałych i tak właśnie zrobił , odniósł następnie kajak i sprzęt i poszedł na kanapę aby się położyć ,wziął po drodze drinka z palemką i popijał jak gdyby nigdy nic. Matt robił sobie manicure domowym sposobem xD Aukcje 'Tori: '''Więc czo? Zaczniemy chyba aukcję co nie? :D ''Wzięła do ręki młotek. '''Tori: Zanim zaczniemy chcem powiedzież iż kazdy przedmiot zostanie zostanie użyty automatycznie, niezależnie od tego kto go nabędzie. No i i ryzykujecie że przedmioty które zdobędziecie mogą zostać.. hmm.. Wystawiła paluszki i jakby je zwijała. Tori: '"zmarnowane podczas dzisiejszej ceremoni". ''Wrednie się uśmiechnęła. Tori: I chyba pamiętacie? Wszystko koszruje jeden żeton więc się zastanówcie czy na pewno chcecie to nabyć. :D Tylko nie myślcie za długo bo kiedy minie godzina to koniec! Ale dosyć! Czas na pierwszy przedmiot! Drake podjechał z wózkiem. Tori wzięła ją i odsłoniła nagrodę. 'Tori: '''Uuu zaczniemy dość tajemniczo! Tajemnicza skrzynka! To będzie ciekawe :D Tylko ja wiem co w niej jest! xD Innymi słowy nie wiecie co tam jest. Może bilet do domu? Może dodatkowy głos przeciwko wam? Może nietykalność? A może informacje szkodliwe dla waszego rywala? Kto wie. :D ''Uderzyła młotkiem. '''Tori: '''Otwieram więc pierwszą aukcję! '''Jonathan: '''Hm... no to ja bym chyba chciał ten pierwszy przedmiot! :D '''Tori: Ooo! '' Ce'Brie: 'OMG! OMG! Ja chcę z powrotem swojego Ce'Brienatora! <3333 ''Ce'Brie podbiegła do Tori i wepchnęła jej żeton w rękę. '''Ce'Brie: '''Ce'Brienatorze, tęskniłaaaaam za tobą przestrasznie! <333 '''Tori: Dobrze więc kochana! Proszę bardzo. < Co to było!? Znowu się jakby zebrało. Tori: W każdym razie do zobaczenia na ceremonii! Nie zapomnijcie oddać głosów! ^^ Allie (pokój zwierzeń): 'Czuję się bardzo dobrze. Po eliminacji Abi-J', która była dla mnie totalnym spontanem, w sumie ja nawet nie wiem, kiedy oddałam na nią głos? Nieważne, po jej eliminacji, ludzie zrozumieli, że nie warto mnie lekceważyć, ponieważ ot tak wyeliminowałam z gry przyjaciółkę! W sumie to może dlatego nikt ze mną nie chce gadać i czuję się totalnie alone? :< A miałam dojść do wniosku, że jestem super-graczem czy coś, a się sama zdołowałam! Mózgu, przestań! :( Tak wgl, to widok Isaaca trzymającego w ręce ogórka mnie przeraża >.< Niech on odpadnie, plisss, bo go nie ścierpię >.< '''Jonathan(PZ): 'Świetnie! :D Mam zagwarantowaną wejściówkę do kolejnego etapu gry! Dzisiaj ma ktoś odpaść.. stawiam na Toma ;u No może to on odpoadnie ,reszta osób przynajmniej jest.. a tego gdzieś znowu wywiało.. no a tak ogólnie to się cieszę bardzo.. no tyle :) Ceremonia ''Większość zawodników stawiła się o odpowiedniej porze. '' '''Tori: Witam... Moment! Gdzie jest święta trójca!? Matt: Czy ktoś wspomniał o świętości?